Hypothyroidism
This is the medical term for an underactive thyroid gland. One of the many things the thyroid gland is responsible for is to regulate metabolism. When not enough thyroid hormone is secreted, the metabolism slowsCanine Hypothyroidism-Thyroid-info.com; secreting too much results in hyperthyroidism and a too-rapid metabolism. The thyroid gland is actually controlled by another gland, the pituitary gland. It signals the thyroid to produce its hormone and is responsible for the amount of thyroid hormone in the blood. Symptoms Symptoms of hypothyroid are dry skin and coat, often a loss of hair at the rear portion of the body, sluggishness and weight gain even if the animal has his/her meals reduced, skin that is cold to the touch. The animal may also deliberately seek out warm places to lie. Forms of neuropathy can result from hypothyroidism Canine Hypothyroidism-Southpaws.com, because it is an endocrine disease. Dogs with hypothyroidism, Cushing's disease, or diabetes seem to tend to produce less than the normal amount of tearsReduced tear production in three canine endocrinopathies-Journal of Small Animal Practice 2007. The continuing lack of enough lubrication in the eyes can lead to dry eyeFor the Dry Eyes in the House-NAVC-January 2003. Myxedema coma is a rare but severe aspect of hypothyroidismEndocrine Emergencies DVM 360 October 2008. Causes In many hypothyroid cases, the true cause of the lack of thyroid function is never discovered--it's referred to as idiopathic hypothyroidism. The other is known as lymphocytic thyroiditis, where the body begins producing antibodies against the thyroid gland. Symptoms of hypothyroidism may not develop until 75% of the thyroid gland is destroyed; it may take 1-3 years from development of the condition to this point. Idiopathic and lymphocytic thyroiditis causes account for over 95% of hypothyroidism in dogsIntervet-Leventa-Hypothyroidism Treatment. In less than 10% of hypothyroidism cases, the problem is not with the thyroid gland itself, but with the pituitary gland in the brain. The pituitary gland produces a thyroid stimulating hormone (TSH)Thyroid-Stimulating Hormone-College of Veterinary Medicine-Colorado State; without this hormone to signal the thyroid gland to produce its thyroid hormone, the thyroid gland remains inactiveIntervet-Leventa-Hypothyroidism Treatment. Lack of iodine in the pet's diet can result in insufficient production of thyroid hormones with the result being a type of hypothyroidismDrs. Foster & Smith-Iodine Requirements in Dogs. Dogs with hypothyroidism are at increased risk of acute pancreatitisCanine Pancreatic Disease: What's New in Diagnosis and Therapy?-WSAVA 2009. Treatment Treatment is to replace the missing thyroid hormone, which will need to be done for life. With proper continuing treatment, a normal life is expected. Intervet has introduced a new oral liquid replacement therapy called Leventa. Unlike tablet replacement treatments, which need to be given twice daily, Leventa is able to be given only once a dayLeventa.com. Hypothyroidism and diabetes Dogs who also have diabetes have problems with regulation when their thyroid is underactiveInsulin Resistance in Three Dogs With Hypothyroid & Diabetes Mellitus-Journal of the American Veterinary Association (JAVMA)-1993. Treating the thyroid condition with replacement therapy--natural or synthetic thyroid hormone often resolves the diabetic regulation problem in the process. There's more than one test to determine thyroid functionCanine Hypothyroidism-Dechra-USIntervet-Leventa Diagnostic Protocol-Canine Hypothyroidism. Hypothyroidism can cause insulin resistance-meaning more insulin neededEffect of Hypothyroidism on Insulin Sensitivity in Dogs-ACVIM 2008 Oral Presentations-Page 29, Abstract #94, but it can also decrease the body's metabolic rate. If this is the case, the decrease in the metabolism would reflect as decreased insulin requirementsBetter Medicine E-Newsletter-June 2006. More Information *New Hope Animal Hospital offers more information on canine hypothyroid symtoms and a guide to understanding the condition. *Marvistavet.com has a page on hypothyroidism in dogs. *Autoimmune Thyroid Disease in Dogs--Dr. Jean Dodds *Is Your Dog Hypothyroid?--Dr. Jean Dodds *Canine Hypothyroidism--What's New? WSAVA 2003 *Canine Hypothyroid & Euthyroid Sick Syndrome-WSAVA 2002 *Canine Hypothyroidism-Some Unusual Signs-Provet UK *Introduction to Canine Hypothyroidism-Axiom Vet Laboratories UK *Therapy & Therapeutic Monitoring of Canine Hypothyroidism-Axiom Vet Laboratories UK *Congenital Hypothyroidism-"Juvenile" Hypothyroid in Dogs-Drs. Foster & Smith Pet Education Library *AnimalHelp.com Canine Hypothyroidism *Canine Hypothyroidism-WSAVA 2001 *Diagnostic Testing for Canine Hypothyroidism-WSAVA 2003 *Canine Hypothyroidism-Drs. Nelson & Davis-University of California-Davis *Canine Hypothyroidism-International Veterinary Information Service-IVIS-2005 *Hypothyroidism: Defining Myxedema in Dogs-North American Veterinary Conference-2006 *Primary Hypothyroidism in Dogs is Associated with Elevated Grown Hormone Levels--Society for Endocrinology-2001 *Hypothyroidism in Dogs-Mirage Samoyeds *Primary Hypothyroidism in Dogs is Connected with Growth Hormone (GH) Release-Utrecht University-article in English *Hypothyroidism in Dogs-Petplace.com *Clinical Safety & Efficacy of Leventa for Treatment of Canine Hypothyroidism-ACVIM 2006-Page 23, Abstract #64 *Liquid Thyroxyl as an Alternative to Soloxine in Canine Hypothyroidism-ACVIM 2006-Page 24, Abstract #66 *Functional Anatomy of the Thyroid & Parathyroid Glands--CSU School of Veterinary Medicine *Mechanism of Action & Effect of Thyroid Horomones--CSU--details hypothyroidism & hyperthyroidism *Gastrointestinal Signs in Endocrine Diseases-Cats & Dogs-Provet UK *Hypothyroidism-Drs. Foster & Smith Pet Education Library *Endocrine Diseases in Dogs and Cats: Similarities and Differences with Endocrine Diseases in Humans-Growth Hormone & IGF Research 2003 *Neurological Consequences of Thyroid Disorders WSAVA 2005 *Swallowing Difficulties & Hypothyroidism-North American Veterinary Conference-2006 *Hypothyroidism-Antech Diagnostics *Baseline Thyroid Profiles-Antech Diagnostics *Hypothyroidism in the Dog University of Florida 2000 *Hypothyroidism in Behavior Medicine-Veterinary Clinics of North America *Thyroid Test-Thwarting Drugs-Veterinary Clinics of North America *Thyroid Function in Obese Dogs-Veterinary Clinics of North America *How Nonthyroid Illness Can Affect Thyroid Values-North American Veterinary Conference *Canine Hypothyroidism-an Overview-University of Georgia *Canine Hypothyroidism-Washington State University *Hypothyroidism-Long Beach Animal Hospital *Unusual Signs of Hypothyroidism in Dogs-ProVet UK *Hypothyroid Caused Hyperlipidemia-NAVC November 2006 *Hypothyroidism-Myth vs Reality DVM 360 April 2009 References Category:Conditions Category:Complications Category:Other conditions and procedures Category:Content